


Doughnut Shop

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: National Days [44]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Companion to More Than One Way to Look at a Doughnut, F/M, For National Doughnut Day, I suck at writing porn, I'm Sorry, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 03:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12645591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Harry was in a porno once, this is that story





	Doughnut Shop

**Author's Note:**

> Someone said they wanted to see Harry's porno, this is the best I can do, I'm not that good at porn.
> 
> For National Doughnut Day: http://nationaldaycalendar.com/national-doughnut-day-november-5/

Merlin won't stop laughing. 

“This isn't funny, Hamish,” Harry says petulantly, “She's going to put it online.

“I'll keep it from being too easy to find,” Merlin brushes it off. “I need some sort of stress relief.”

“I hate you.”

“Love you too, extraction in 15 minutes.”

* * *

The scene opens on a young man opening the door of a coffee shop, one of those chains that sells shit coffee and stale pastries.

“I'm sorry,” an older woman said from behind the counter with a coy smile. “We haven't opened yet.”

The man groaned exaggeratedly, “Can't you make an exception? I'm already late for work.” 

“Maybe,” the woman drawled, smile growing predatory. “If you're willing to pay an off the menu price.”

“Anything,” the man agreed immediately.

The woman came around the counter, taking the man by the tie and pulling him for a kiss she was clearly dominating. “On your knees, boy,” she commanded, and the man complied, eyes locked on the woman's face as he goes. “You know what to do down there,” she said, “Or do you need me to hold your hand?”

“No ma'am,” the man said, hands working at the fly of her trousers and quickly pulling them down, getting to work.

The video ends with the woman using an improbably large toy and strap-on harness to fuck the young man, the act and clean up finishing mere minutes before the first real customer of the day comes in, buying a donut covered in cum rather than icing while the young man left the shop, red faced, coffee in hand.

* * *

Harry is a terrible actor, this amuses Merlin even more.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, not British, and I don't own Kingman


End file.
